Joyeux anniversaire Pérona
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Une Jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux habits gothiques, regardait l'homme le plus flippant du monde et son acolyte aux cheveux vert. Elle n'aimait pas marcher mais elle préférait par dessus tout voler, grâce à son fruit du démon et ses fantômes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. [Mihawk x Pérona x Zoro ]
**Une Jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux habits gothiques, regardait l'homme le plus flippant du monde et son acolyte aux cheveux vert. Elle n'aimait pas marcher mais elle préférait par dessus tout voler, grâce à son fruit du démon et ses fantômes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Et n'oublions pas sa peluche favorite qui la suis partout. Elle aime aussi ces deux hommes, qui s'entraîné pendant des heures et des heures à l'épée. Pendant un moment elle avait essayé de se convaincre le contraire, mais l'évidence revenait toujours à elle et ça, c'était impossible à nier.**

 **Chaque jour étaient un rituel pour elle, comme les regardaient s'entraîner, jouer les docteurs... Mais un jour cela se terminera et elle priera de tout son cœur, pour que cela arrive le plus tard possible ou n'arrive jamais. Oh oui jamais!**

 **-** **Pérona ?** **S'exclama œil de faucon.**

 **Elle le regarda et le contempla, c'était un homme avec les cheveux noirs, les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon. Il tenait son épée en forme de croix, entre ces mains experte et délicate.**

 **-** **Pérona ?**

 **-** **Quoi ?** **S'exclama-t-elle**

 **-** **Soigne-le! Au lieu de rêvasser, comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

 **Elle regarda l'autre homme, pour voir dans quel état était sa blessure. En regardant de plus prêt, elle vue que l'œil gauche n'était pas très jolie à voir. Cet homme avait les cheveux verts, aux yeux noirs avec trois sabres attaché à sa taille.**

 **-** **Ce n'est pas très joli! Il faudra que je te le recouse, ton œil gauche.**

 **-** **Hum!**

 **Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce servant d'infirmerie. Elle ne servait pas très souvent avoir pas du tout, avant l'arrive de Roronoa. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'occupa de l'homme, qui n'arrêter pas de saigner de son œil. Elle bandit la partie gauche du visage du blesser, et y déposa délicatement ces doigts et suivi la future belle cicatrice. Qu'il aura dorénavant sur ce magnifique visage, déjà bien amoché.**

 **-** **Que fais-tu, Pérona ?** **Déclara-t-il perdu**

 **Elle était tellement hypnotisée par cette cicatrice, qu'elle sursauta quand on lui prit sa main d'une façon très douce de Zoro.**

 **-** **Que fais-tu ?**

 **-** **Rien !**

 **-** **Depuis quand la princesse fantôme, à un côté fleur bleu ?**

 **-** **Tais-toi ! Je l'ai toujours eue, mais je ne l'utiliserais jamais pour deux hommes aussi brute que vous deux.**

 **Il la regarda avec incrédulité, par rapport à la révélation de la jeune fille. Mais il ne remarqua pas son rapprochement, et après avoir réalisé il quitta au plus vite la pièce en laissant Pérona dans tous ces états. Après que le choc soit passé elle quitta la pièce. En entrant dans le salon ou étaient les épéistes qu'elle aimait, ces yeux se fixèrent sur la petite boite qui se trouvé au milieu de la grande table.**

 **-** **C'est quoi ?**

 **-** **Ouvre-le! Et tu verras par toi même.**

 **Elle prit la jolie boite et l'ouvris tout en douceur, et quand son contenu fut apporter de ces yeux. Elle reconnue le sublime collier qui était entreposer dans cette merveilleuse boutique de luxe, et quelque larme de pure joie déferlèrent sur le long de ces joues rougies.**

 **-** **Oh merci. Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-** **Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, Pérona.**

 **-** **Mille fois merci, Mihawk.**

 **-** **Joyeux anniversaire, Pérona.**

 **En disant cette phrase Zoro sorti de je ne sais ou une boite, mais qui était plus grande que la précédente. Elle prit son cadeau avec beaucoup de tendresse, et son cœur battée tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'on aurait pue l'entendre. Mais heureusement pour elle le bruit du papier cadeau masqua le bruit, et cela la soulagea grandement. Par rapport au cadeau d'œil de faucon, celui-ci contenait des feutres, un cahier pour dessiner, des pinceaux ...**

 **Après avoir analysée son contenu elle souri de bon cœur, chose très rare chez la gothique. Donc pour remerciée les deux jeunes hommes pour leurs cadeaux, elle fera le repas de ce soir et avec une tourné de bisous. Que le marimo et le Juraquille apprécièrent grandement, même s'ils ne le montrent pas vraiment.**

 **Pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient comme des idiots mais très sexy, surtout quand une fine pellicule de sueur coulait tranquillement sur leurs torse encore en action. Elle avait préparé tout le repas, et un gâteau d'anniversaire.**

 **-** **Le repas est prêt ?** **Cria-t-elle de la fenêtre du salon.**

 **-** **OK!**

 **Les fameux "idiots" remontèrent vers le salon, et en y entrant ils eurent un haut de cœur. Les plats ne ressemblaient même plus à des plats, et ils sens dégageaient une odeur abominable. Mais ne voulant pas contrarié la princesse fantôme, ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives. La rose les servis avec enthousiasme et tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur, enfin presque tout le monde vu les têtes que font les épéistes. Vous avez pues constater les talents culinaires, de notre chère princesse Pérona.**

 **Elle débarrasse les plats du salon et revient avec énorme gâteau d'anniversaire à moitié cramé, et qui ne paraissait vraiment pas mangeable mais plus que les plats en tout cas. Mihawk et Zoro eurent un rictus, pour l'effort que la jeune gothique avait fournis pour eux.**

 **Alors ils prirent chacun une cuillère qui était avec le gâteau, et commencèrent à manger une part qu'ils faillirent recracher mais font semblant d'aimer.**

 **-** **Comment avez-vous trouvés le dîner ?**

 **-** **Extra!** **S'exclama Mihawk**

 **-** **Très bon!** **S'exclama son acolyte**

 **Son visage brillait de mille feux, mais se reprit vite.**

 **-** **Par contre ne comptait pas sur moi, pour vous faire chaque jour la cuisine. C'est seulement car c'est un jour spécial!**

 **Les deux confrères furent grandement soulager de ne plus manger ces horribles chose, mais aux fonds d'eux ils en étaient ravis de cette toute petite attention venant de Pérona.**

 **-** **Tu as prévue autre chose ?** **Demanda Mihawk avec son verre de vin à la main**

 **Roronoa et la rose le regardèrent avec interrogation, l'incitant à approfondir sa question.**

 **-** **Pour ton anniversaire, as-tu prévue autre chose que le repas ?**

 **Le vert tilta le sous entendu du maître des lieux, et un rictus pervers illumina son visage. Quelque minute après avoir entendue la phrase, elle tilta et commença à reculer en voyant les visages des épéistes.**

 **-** **Pérona ?** **Disent-ils en cœur**

 **En quittant précipitamment la pièce on entendit les bruits de pas la suivre de très prêt, donc elle accéléra la cadence pour pouvoir atteindre sa chambre et si enfermé à double tour.**

 **-** **Pérona revient !** **S'exclama Zoro**

 **-** **Rêve !** **Répliqua la gothique**

 **Elle s'envola et œil de faucon l'attrape par la cheville et utilisa son fluide pour anéantir, toute fuite de la part de la rose.**

 **-** **Ahhhhh !** **Cria Pérona**

 **Quatre bras fort et musclés la réceptionnèrent, et la prisonnière était plus rouge qu'une fraise bien mûre.**

 **-** **Ne me touchez pas !** **S'exclama la jeune fille**

 **-** **Tu n'as pas reçu ton autre cadeau** **, s'exclama le Juraquille**

 **Zoro défit la coiffure et laisse ses cheveux tomber en cascade, cela la rendit encore plus mignonne aux yeux de ces compères masculins.**

 **-** **Ne me ...**

 **L'homme le plus âgé embrassa la demoiselle, pendant que le plus jeune lui fit de multiples bisous enflammés dans le cou. Ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs respirations, mais cela fut de courte durer vu que le marimo l'embrassa à son tour. Mihawk continua le travail de son acolyte, qui était de dévorer le joli cou de la belle et capricieuse Pérona. La princesse perdit tout moyen de les repousses ou de leurs crier dessus comme elle avait l'habitude.**

 **-** **Joyeux anniversaire!** **Disent-ils en cœur**

 **Ne pouvant répondre aux deux mâles, elle les ré-embrassa pour les remerciés. Mais malheureusement ils comprirent de travers et continua leur petit manège, jusqu'au lever du matin.**


End file.
